The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by JenLea
Summary: As Maureen finds out, sometimes you never know what you're going to get for Christmas. MoJo Fluff. PostRENT. COMPLETE.


The Most Wonderful time of the Year

Disclaimer: I own no one.

A/N- It's almost Christmas. I HAD to write a Mojo Christmas fic. Elizabeth (a friend) credited to the best line in the fic.

* * *

"Pookie." Maureen muttered, wrapping herself in the tan afghan. "Close the window. Raisin's cold." She gently ran her fingertips over the puppy's head. Joanne jerked her head around.

"Our English Mastiff is cold…or is her mommy?" she asked, sipping a mug of tea. Maureen shivered. "Ah. I see how it is." She stood up, and shut the windows. "Better?"

"Not really." Maureen admitted, feeling the puppy shiver. "We're still freezing." Joanne turned the kitchen light off and replaced it with the pale colorful glow of the tree. "Wow…we did a good job." Joanne nodded.

"Sit up." Joanne murmured, adjusting the thermostat. Maureen nodded, still clutching the puppy. She watched her lover sit behind her and then wrap her in her warm embrace.

"And they call you cold hearted." Maureen murmured. She grimaced, Joanne lightly smacking her in the back of the head. "I never said that. It was that prosecutor…that one time."

"Right." Joanne muttered. Maureen shivered. "Relax." She tightened her grip. "That mean old snow won't make you freeze." Maureen giggled, like a schoolgirl, something that was uncharacteristic of her. "God, I love it when you laugh."

"Christmas Eve…" Maureen murmured, scratching the puppy's ears. "No protests. No riots…God, we've gotten boring." Joanne laughed, gently running her fingers through Maureen's damp curls.

"I don't think so." Joanne whispered, pecking Maureen's lips. "We still raise hell." Maureen glanced up, giving her lover a skeptical look.

"Hell raisers?" she asked. "With our Neon orange Bugaboo?" Joanne groaned, resting her head in her hand.

"I told Mother not to buy that, until we were sure." She muttered, glancing to the large box under the tree. "Is that it?" Maureen nodded. "Ay dios Mio."

"I have never heard that from you before." Maureen murmured, her head sinking into Joanne's chest. "Too much time with Mimi?"

"Eh. Kind of. I spent the afternoon with her." Joanne explained. "We had some last minute Christmas shopping to tackle." Maureen glanced up.

"Why? We finished weeks ago." She asked. She set the puppy on the floor, and jumped to her feet. "What is it?"

"I had to buy something." Joanne murmured. She glanced at her watch. "I think Santa's done." She scooped the puppy off the floor, and cuddled her. She groaned, settling herself on the floor beside the tree.

"What is it?" Maureen asked, sliding to the floor, still clutching her afghan. Joanne handed her a small box. "Um…" Joanne smirked.

"Just open it!" she squealed, throwing a couch cushion at Maureen. "Come on!" Maureen blinked, tearing into the pastel paper. As Maureen opened the box, Joanne clutched the puppy tighter.

"Smaller boxes!" Maureen squealed, despite looking incredibly baffled. "How did you know I wanted two small boxes?" Joanne rolled her eyes. She watched Maureen open the first box. "What the…?" She held up a long slender object.

"It's what it is." Joanne murmured, tears filling her eyes. "Turns out the five tests last week were wrong." Maureen blinked.

"You're lying." She murmured. Joanne shook her head. Maureen opened the next box. "Oh God. You're not lying. How the hell do I read this thing?" She turned the frame upside down, and then to the side.

"Okay." Joanne murmured, taking the frame, just after setting the puppy. "Right here." She traced around the image.

"Awww. It's a blob! Blobby McBlobberson!" Maureen squealed. Joanne glowered at her. Then, before she knew what hit her, Maureen had pushed her on her back.

"Are you on Crack?" she muttered, Maureen placing the rolled up afghan beneath her head. "I'm only ten weeks, six days." She watched as Maureen pulled her shirt up, and rested her head on her belly. "This is definitely a Kodak moment."

The front door opened. Joanne heard it but was unable to move. Maureen made no effort to move, as she kissed Joanne's barely swollen stomach.

"Joanne." Her mother called. "We tried calling but there was no-what's going on?"

"Um…can you move directly above me?" Joanne mumbled, not wanting to spoil Maureen's moment. "I need to see you." Suddenly, her eyes connected with her mother's baffled hazel eyes.

"What is she doing?" Coral Jefferson asked. Joanne nibbled on her lower lip. Then, shocked realization crossed her face. "It was positive?"

"Yes, it was. Ten weeks, six days. Baby's nice and big." Joanne murmured, threading her fingers through Maureen's curls. She pointed in the general direction of the picture frame.

There was something so comforting about knowing how excited Maureen was. Their baby was barely two inches big, and was already loved. What would Maureen do when the baby was actually in her arms?

"Congratulations." Coral sniffled. "When are you due?"

"Mid July." Joanne murmured. "We're having a July baby."

Her mother slipped out, with a promise of "keeping your father away so you can celebrate." Joanne was grateful. She didn't think she could have been any happier, than laying beneath the lights of the glowing Christmas tree.

"Satisfied?" Joanne asked, almost an hour later. "I don't want to spoil the moment but I really can't feel my ass." Maureen sat up.

"Wow." She wiped her eyes. "I can't believe it," She sniffled.

"Merry Christmas, Honey."

* * *


End file.
